A Buried Past
by Mystic Shade
Summary: What happens inside a young CEO's mind when he experiences memories of the trageties he has faced?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One: The Promise  
  
Author's note: I didn't want to write out Seto's mother and father's name so many times so it will just appear as Mrs. T and Mr.T, I got the idea for this Fic from Ori who wrote "A Gifted Child".  
  
He was all alone in the world, and he knew that. His parents were gone, traitors, yes, traitors, that's what they were. They had promised to take care of him forever, that he would never be alone, but they left him, they all left him.  
Why was he alive now? Why didn't he just commit suicide? The Promise, The Promise was the only reason that he was alive now. Why didn't he just break it and end the endless torture of longing for his family. Why didn't he break that promise like those promises to him that his family broke? A memory worked its way into his mind.  
  
At a hospital in the Emergency room  
  
Doctor: The baby came out safely, he will survive unscarred but your wife doesn't have much time now  
  
Mr.T: no, it can't be  
  
Doctor: I'm afraid that it's true  
  
Suddenly, they notice a small figure in the corner  
  
Seto *walkes out of the corner*: Daddy, is mommy going to die?  
  
Mr. T: Seto, what are you doing here? Your mommy very sick and she-  
  
Seto: Daddy, I want to hear the truth  
  
Mr. T: Yes, your mommy is going to die  
  
Seto: *walkes up to his mom* Mommy?  
  
Mrs. T: Seto, is it you, I thought that I told you that you couldn't be here.... oh well  
  
Seto: is the baby a boy or a girl?  
  
Mrs.T: you have a baby brother, and his name is Mokuba.....Seto, promise to take care of him forever.  
  
Seto: yes mommy  
  
Mrs. T: Oh, I feel so tired  
  
And she closed her eyes forever. He had tears in his eyes as the memory ended. He had promised to take care of Mokuba forever, and unlike other people, he kept his promises till the end.  
Mokuba, he was so young and so unused to death and had already gone through with three deaths. Mokuba was so trusting, even after he was betrayed by three parents. "Well, I, won't leave Mokuba all alone in the world," thought Seto ", I'm not a useless traitor, I won't leave Mokuba so alone in the world..." Then he fell into a fitful slumber. 


	2. subconcious dreams

Chapter Two: Subconscious Dreams Part 1 [{(Hope)}]  
  
I couldn't come up with a better title so if you have a problem with it send me your suggestions. Max is a character I made up and he is supposed to be the cool guy in the school. I want nothing to do with him. Mrs. Lafferty was my fifth grade teacher. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ He was running, running, but from what? He turned around and was greeted by punches and kicks. "Fight," a boy yelled to him ", fight unless you're scared!" Then the gang hit him again and again, but he wouldn't fight back.  
  
"Damn it," Seto cried as he woke up from that nightmare. He had tried to forget those times that he was hit for being different, those horrible times that he was singled out for something. It had all started when he started going to public school. He was in fourth grade. He had started public school late in the year and so it was his first day.....  
  
On the bus  
  
Kids on the bus: Hey, there's a new kid coming on this bus!!  
  
*Bus stops for Seto*  
  
Seto *gets on the bus and looks a place to sit*  
  
Kid: Hey, you can sit here *moves his school things over* with me  
  
Seto: thanks  
  
Kid: my name is Max, what's yours  
  
Seto: I'm Seto  
  
Max: *to everyone on the bus* Hey, everyone, this is Seto  
  
Kids: Hi  
  
Seto: *embarrassed* hi  
  
Bus Driver: everyone gather his or her stuff, we're almost at school!!  
  
Max: So Seto, whose homeroom are you in? I'm in Mrs. Lafferty's room  
  
Seto: So am I!!!  
  
Max: Great, see you there  
  
In spelling class  
  
Mrs. Lafferty: Hi class, today we've got a new student, Seto, please come and say Hi  
  
Seto: Hi  
  
Mrs. Lafferty: now, who can spell the word "vacancy"  
  
Max: v-a-c-a-n-c-y  
  
Girls: He is so smart!!*giggles*  
  
Mrs. Lafferty: Good Max, now who can spell miscellaneous  
  
*silence except for Seto*  
  
Seto: M-i-s-c-e-l-l-a-n-e-o-u-s  
  
Mrs. Lafferty: correct  
  
In math class  
  
Mr. Azonee: What's 58 times 35?  
  
Max: 787?  
  
Mr. Azonee: No, but good try, Seto?  
  
Seto: 2030  
  
Mr. Azonee: Now how did you do that?  
  
Seto: In my head  
  
Mr. Azonee: Stop playing games, now how did you do the problem?  
  
Seto: I told you, in my head!!  
  
Mr. Azonee: Come up to the board!!  
  
Class: ohhhhhhhh  
  
Mr. Azonee: Now do 78 times 54  
  
Seto: 4212  
  
Mr. Azonee: That's ?right? Sit back down in your seat, I want to talk to you at the end of class  
  
At the end of class  
  
Seto: Yes sir  
  
Mr. Azonee: You have a rare talent, why don't you skip a grade?  
  
Seto: I don't want to sir  
  
Mr. Azonee: But Seto, you have the potential  
  
Seto: I don't want to be any different than I already am 


	3. subconcious dreams 2

Chapter Three: Subconscious Dreams Part 2 [{(Hate)}]  
  
At the end of school  
  
Max: Seto, I need to talk to you  
  
Seto: What?  
  
Max: I need you to do bad  
  
Seto: Why  
  
Max: Because I should be the best in everything  
  
Seto: No, I'm not gonna do bad just because you want me to  
  
Max: Then you're not my friend anymore ************************************  
  
And that's how it started. Max kept on spreading rumors about him, so that no one wanted to be friends with him anymore. It had bothered him at first, but loneliness soon became a part of him. He had never wanted friends after that, and had never been anything but cold to everyone but Mokuba. Mokuba was the only one he could show his emotions to, he didn't want to be weak, and emotions would give him weaknesses. He didn't want to be hurt again.  
He had trusted and loved his parents, hadn't he? And what did they do? They left him, broke their promised, and left him with a tortured existence... no, he had to stop thinking about them  
  
He got up and got his laptop out  
  
On the laptop he worked on his company work. Anything to keep him from thinking about his family. About half an hour later, he typed a letter instead. He couldn't bear living anymore. On it he wrote this:  
  
Dear Mokuba,  
  
I'm sorry I took the easy way out. I tried to keep my promises but this stress has gotten to me. I can't face life anymore. For me, each day is like a nightmare, you are the only one who knew me, who cared about me. I am sorry for letting you down, please don't imitate me. I want you to live a happy and normal life. Look at Yugi as your brother and forget about me, the failure. I didn't want to admit it but I guess I'm just as weak as the rest of them. I am just a pathetic liar. Please forgive me. I chose to end this way, there isn't a good reason for me to live.  
You're older now, smarter. I leave all my property to you. You should have enough each month from the bank. Spend the money wisely. And as for the company, let the vice president take over until you're of age. I worked all this out already with my lawyer. Farewell.  
  
Your brother,  
Seto Kaiba 


	4. carrying it out

Chapter Four: Carrying it out [{(feelings)}]  
  
As you can see, I'm in a very gloomy mood. My mom wouldn't let me go on the internet as I'm typing now, and I've been banned from the internet for a week already!! ORLANDO BLOOM IS THE BEST!!! (Note: I REALLY REALLY want to see "pirates of the caribbean"...) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Getting out of the house unnoticed was the easy part. The Guards were asleep, as usual. Pity that there wasn't time to punish them. He walked to the cliff that was by the river. "This will do," he thought. He tied a heavy rock to his foot, walked steadily to the edge of the cliff and peered out into the river. The swirling water seemed to welcome him, it also brought a memory.  
  
He was twelve and it was his birthday  
  
Mokuba: Seto, I don't wanna go to the cemetery!!  
  
Seto: Do you want mommy to miss my birthday?  
  
Mokuba: No, I just don't want to be reminded that mommy is, is dead  
  
Seto: I don't want that memory either! But I don't want mommy to be lonely! We have to visit her grave!  
  
Mokuba: all right  
  
Seto: Well, say something  
  
Mokuba: Mommy, I miss you so much, ever since daddy's been dead Seto took care of me. I just want you to know that Seto is a great big brother  
  
Seto: Mom, I turned 12 today, and I wish that you could be here. You have always told me to be strong, to be brave. And that advice has helped me so much. I miss you too.  
  
*Memory ends*  
  
"She had always told me to be brave, to think for myself, and to take care of Mokuba... well, if the rest of them had broke their promises, I don't see why I cant." Thought Seto Kaiba. "Mother...i am sorry."  
  
Then he jumped..... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ sry that its soo short...gloomy moods sometimes doesn't last that long... HEY...IM me at darkfariegrl I'm only on when I'm in a good mood. but I'm warning you...if you try to warn/flame me there oOo(i have over 3 accounts)... 


	5. chapter56

Chapter Five: Death  
pt. one Falling [{element: (air)}]  
  
A/N: you know how I feel about disclaimers....long weekends are so boring if you have to stay at home ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He was falling... it seemed to take forever but time didn't matter to him. The cool wind whipped past him and for the first time in his life he felt free....felt the beauty of the world and was unaffected by time. For once time bore with it no hurt, no pain, it was his friend. How time never passed fast enough before, when he felt the racketing feeling of loss as a messenger brought news of his real father's death...  
  
Maybe in a little while, he would be okay, away from this. Maybe in a little while his very existence would be a dim memory only remembered by Mokuba....this is how he wanted it to be. Death...how he was so afraid of it when he was younger...now he realized that it was a way out of suffering, he took the easy way out.  
  
Death was a privilege to have. Something to lean back on when your complete sanity collapses. It is a good thing to have...  
  
then he looked down....  
  
Chapter Six: Death  
pt. 2 The lake [{element: (water)}] A/N: Yea I kno the last "chapter was short" it was only half a chapter tho. I intended to merge them (this chapter and the last chapter) together but then it just doesn't seem right. Too bad crappy moods don't last that long...if they did, maybe I could write more.... I need major help on this now. Should I make Seto Kaiba die? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He broke through the calm surface of the lake. The coldness of the lake seeped through his clothes. His body stayed above water for an instant before the rock dragged him down....he made no attempt to resist...he had given up on life. For why shouldn't he? Life had not contained any joy nor any promises for him. It was just another illusion, another lie..  
  
He felt the water swish past him on his way down.... Soon, he hoped, soon he would be out of this damned existance...unloved, except by Mokuba... but that would soon pass. Mokuba would accept his death, it might be difficult, but it was very possible. He should know... he was the one who saw his mother die... the one who saw her suffer that pain. And how indifferent the doctor seemed when he announced that she was dead. How cold that doctor looked... maybe it was through being used to death for Seto had also felt no emotion at his adoptive father's death. All this thinking took less than a minuite...  
  
...he then closed his eyes and waited...waited for death to claim him....waited for the water to drown him....for his own death... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That was depressing wasn't it? Now I'm not sure if Seto Kaiba should die. I'm giving you guys two weeks to E-mail me at lotrfangrl 1012@yahoo.com to tell me how you think it should end... Should Seto die??? 


	6. author's note

Author's note: I am in desprate need of people telling me if Seto kaiba should die. So Please contact me at pattylu@hushmail.com, or IM me on AIM at Darkfariegrl. 


	7. chapter seven

Chapter seven  
  
The current pushed him farther out, but the rock acted as an anchor. His life was ending.now the true horror of death was coming to him. Against his will, his body spasmed and jerked. A black mist began to cling to his vision.  
  
Seto tried to imagine it all away, but his mind didn't seem to function. He couldn't think, couldn't move, and the time of death was approaching him.  
  
His lungs seemed to want to burst, yet the rope held him from reaching the surface of the water. He stared up at the opaque sky with longing eyes, but it was too late to change his mind.  
  
The last of the bubbles flowed up from his lungs. Seto Kaiba's body lay in the water, lifeless and flowing with the current. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
They had found his body flowing in the lake, two days after he had disappeared. It was still hard on Mokuba, when news first came that the search party had found Seto Kaiba, he (Mokuba) had leaped with joy, yet when he saw what they meant tears poured down his cheeks.  
  
His big brother, Dead  
  
The search party had seen Seto's body, wavering in the water. One of the men jumped down and cut the rope tying Seto Kaiba down. The lifeless body floated up to break the smooth surface of the stream. With effort, the people dragged the limp corpse out of the lake onto solid ground. By this time, Mokuba was sobbing uncontrollably into his arms.  
  
It was strange that even in death, Seto Kaiba's sapphire eyes still glittered, as if they were gems, set upon his pale skin. For those who were acquainted with him, it seemed like they still expected to be pinned down by those unwelcome eyes. Some say that the eyes are the windows to the soul. In this case, it was true. Even though the body was dead, once you stare into those eyes, you see the pain that this teen had faced..  
  
There was not one person in the crowd who did not shed tears. The loss of Seto's life hit them all hard. It was only now, after his demise, that they all realized that Seto Kaiba was not the cold-hearted bastard they had pictured him to be. Instead, he was just a teen who was burdened by stress and a brilliant mind. Not one person in the crowd felt apathy for Kaiba now, instead they were silently blaming themselves for his death. Why hadn't they seen anything? Why couldn't they tell that something was terribly wrong? Did they do anything to help?  
  
The police had come by now and had formally established the cause of death as suicide  
  
The funeral will be serviced in three days.. 


	9. Chapter nine

Chapter Nine This chapter is dedicated to my friend who has been er.a little less than happy with Kaiba's "death" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crying.the tears of those people at the funeral could have filled a lake, no, a sea, but it was too late now.  
  
The tears shed were meaningless, the crowd did not really feel sadness at Seto Kaiba's death, no one did, except Mokuba. Everyone in the crowd would soon get over the loss, everyone except Seto's little brother. Mokuba blamed himself for his brother's death, he thought, quite irrationally, that he could have prevented his elder brother's impending doom. The people at the funeral were here to offer their sympathies.though they had none for him when he had lived. Those last minute acted on sympathies ignited a spite in Mokuba that he had not known before.pretense. "These people had not even truly known his brother, Mokuba thought, " They had spited him in life.why are they so sad at his death?" All the mock sympathies were of no meaning.worthless, devoid of any sense.  
  
The funeral began to proceed as everyone took his or her seat.  
  
Halfway through the speech, crying was heard through out the audience. Voices murmured, "He was on his way to becoming great" or "he was a good person at heart." Useless, all meaningless. Mokuba looked hatefully at the speaker.he was reciting a speech that was said to so many."You NEVER knew my brother!" he wanted to yell, "You don't have the right to speak of him!" Yet he kept silent, knowing that if he could not control his outburst, his brother would not be pleased.."Seto," Mokuba murmured, "I miss you."  
  
The speaker had finished his worthless speech and asked for someone to speak about Seto Kaiba. One by one, residents of Domino City arose. "I would like to say that Seto Kaiba was a wonderful boss." one man spoke. "He was a great person" another continued..all these hollow statements. They could have been for anyone.but that was why it was made. No one had know Seto Kaiba well enough to speak about him.  
  
"Seto Kaiba was a wonderful duelist," one voice said. Mokuba turned to see his brother's rival, Yugi, say. "He was caring of his brother and put so much responsibility on himself. Going to highschool, running a business. And.and.that is all I have to say," ended Yugi, tears streaming from his eyes. Mokuba's heart softened.Yugi had been one of the few who knew Kaiba.he had known Seto's ambitions, and worked along side him when in difficulty.  
  
A figure emerged behind the stand.slowly striding onto the podium where the coffin was stored.his long trench coat trailing behind him. The audience gasped..this was Seto Kaiba.alive and well. But.how.what.why.  
  
"Like my new invention?" Seto said, smirking. "It really is realistic huh?" 


End file.
